Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to releasable blocking device to further enhance apparatus used to prevent the inadvertent withdrawal of a handgun from a holster and particularly to blocking devices for a rotating hood holster.
2. Related Art
Handgun holsters such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,381 employ a rotatable hood normally positioned in a manner to inhibit inadvertent withdrawal of the handgun. To further enhance. The effectiveness of such apparatus it is desired to provide a pivotal blocking device to make it more difficult for an assailant to grab and withdraw the handgun in a holster employing the device.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a handgun holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along lower front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holstered therein, an elongated restraining strap having opposite ends and a medial portion bridging the sidewalls across the open top. There are means for pivotal attachment of the opposite ends of the strap to respective sidewalls to permit movement of the strap from a position across the open top to restrict handgun withdrawal to a position generally forwardly of the holster to permit handgun withdrawal. The means for pivotal attachment for preventing forward pivotal movement of the restraining strap until the strap is moved at the means for pivotal attachment in a downward direction. The detent means includes a fixed notch and a movable pawl adapted to engage the notch and to be disengaged from the notch when the strap is moved in the downward direction, the improvement comprising selectively operable blocking means attached to the holster movable between a first position to prevent forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has first been moved in the downward direction and a second position to allow forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has been moved in the downward direction.
The blocking means includes a blocking arm and means for pivotally mounting the blocking arm to the means for pivotal attachment, the blocking arm being selectively movable from a first position where the blocking arm is positioned closely adjacent the movable pawl to prevent forward pivotal movement of the movable pawl after the strap is moved in the predetermined direction by contact with the movable pawl and a second position where the blocking arm is spaced away from the movable pawl to allow forward pivotal movement of the movable pawl after the strap is moved in the predetermined location. The blocking means also includes second detent means releasably engaged between the means pivotal attachment and the blocking arm for securing the blocking in the first position. The second detent means includes a detent boss formed on the blocking arm and a detent recess formed in the means for pivotal attachment, the detent boss positioned in the detent recess when the blocking arm is in the first position.
In other aspects of the present invention, there is provided in a handgun holster including a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along lower front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holstered therein, an elongated restraining strap having opposite ends and a medial portion bridging the sidewalls across the open top, means for pivotal attachment of the opposite ends of the strap to respective sidewalls to permit movement of the strap from a position across the open top to restrict handgun withdrawal to a position generally forwardly of the holster to permit handgun withdrawal, the means for pivotal attachment including a detent means releasably engaged with the means for pivotal attachment for preventing forward pivotal movement of the restraining strap until the strap is moved at the means for pivotal attachment in a downward direction, selectively operable blocking means attached to a holster movable between a first portion to prevent forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has been moved in the downward direction and a second position to allow forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has been moved in the downward direction. The blocking means includes a blocking arm and means for pivotally mounting the blocking arm to the means for pivotally mounting the blocking arm to the means for pivotal attachment, the blocking arm being selectively movable from a first position where the blocking arm is positioned closely adjacent the movable pawl to prevent forward pivotal movement of the movable pawl after the strap is moved in the downward direction by contact with the movable pawl and a second position where the blocking arm is spaced away from the movable pawl to allow forward pivotal movement of the movable pawl after the strap is moved in the downward direction. The blocking means includes detent means releasably engaged between the means for pivotal attachment and the blocking arm for securing the blocking arm in the first position. The detent means includes a detent boss formed on the blocking arm and a detent recess formed in the means for pivotal attachment, the detent boss positioned in the detent recess when the blocking arm is in the first position.
Further aspects of the present invention include a handgun holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along lower front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holstered therein, an elongated restraining strap having opposite ends and a medial portion bridging said sidewalls across the open top, means for pivotal attachment of the opposite ends of the strap to respective sidewalls to permit movement of the strap from a position across the open top to restrict handgun withdrawal to a position generally forwardly of the holster to permit handgun withdrawal, the means for pivotal attachment including a first detent means releasably engaged with the means for pivotal attachment for preventing forward pivotal movement of the restraining strap until the strap is moved at the means for pivotal attachment in a downward direction, wherein the first detent means includes a fixed notch and a movable pawl adapted to engage the notch and to be disengaged from the notch when the strap is moved in the downward direction. Also included is selectively operable blocking means attached to the holster and movable between a first position to prevent movement of the strap in the downward direction and a second position to allow movement of the strap in the downward direction. The blocking means includes a pawl and means for movably mounting the pawl to the means for pivotal attachment, the first position where the pawl is positioned closely adjacent the strap to contact the strap to prevent movement of the strap in the downward direction and the second position away from the strap to allow movement of the strap in the downward direction. The blocking means includes second detent means releasably engaged between the means for pivotal attachment and the pawl for securing the pawl in the first position. The second detent means includes at least one detent recess formed in the pawl and a detent boss formed in the means for pivotal attachment, the detent boss being positioned in the at least one detent recess when the pawl is in the first position. The blocking means includes second detent means releasably engaged between the means for pivotal attachment and the pawl for selectively securing the pawl in the first position and the second position. The second detent means includes a pair of spaced detent recesses formed in the pawl and a detent boss formed in the means for pivotal attachment, the detent boss being positioned in one recess when the pawl is in the first position and in another the recess when the pawl is in the second position. Additional aspects of the present invention include a handgun holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along lower front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holstered therein, an elongated restraining strap having opposite ends and a medial portion bridging the sidewalls across the open top, means for pivotal attachment of the opposite ends of the strap to the respective sidewalls to permit movement of the strap from a position across the open top to restrict handgun withdrawal to a position generally forwardly of the holster to permit handgun withdrawal, the means for pivotal attachment including a detent means releasably engaged with the means for pivotal attachment including a detent means releasably engaged with the means for pivotal attachment for preventing forward pivotal movement of the restraining strap until the strap is moved at the means for pivotal attachment in a downward direction. There is provided selectively operable blocking means for attachment to the holster including a pawl and means for movably mounting the pawl to the means for pivotal attachment, the pawl being selectively movable between a first position where the pawl is positioned closely adjacent the strap to contact the strap to prevent movement of the strap in the downward direction and a second position away from the strap to allow movement of the strap in the downward direction. The blocking means further includes detent means releasably engaged between the means for pivotal attachment and the pawl for selectively securing the pawl in the first position and the second position. The detent means includes a pair of spaced detent recesses formed in the means for pivotal attachment and a detent boss formed in the pawl, the detent boss being positioned in one recess when the pawl is in the first position and in another recess when the pawl is in the second position.